Llegaste tú y mi vida cambió
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: Una historia que comienza con un recuerdo de niños de Hinata y Gaara. Cada uno tenia alguien en su corazòn, que al pasar de los años no ha cambiado. Naruto y Matsuri saben muy a quien aman. Pero a pesar de lo confundido que estaba Gaara, él encontró la verdad de su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde oscura con apenas un hilillo de luz proveniente de la luna. Fría cual polo ártico con una pequeña nevada que cubría hasta los más expertos ojos. Pero todo eso no le gana a la soledad del ambiente especialmente sentía esa soledad un niño de seis años que estaba sentado en una de los columpios del parque, que en su momento eran de color verde brillante y rojo armonía, pero en esta tarde oscura estaba de un color verde cual pantano y rojo sangre.

El niño se mecía tan lentamente que sus pies tocaban el suelo de manera repetitiva. Este niño de cabello rojo como la sangre, vestido con una especie de capucha que le cubría hasta la nariz dejando ver unos precioso y melancólicos ojos aguamarina bañados en espesas lagrimas saladas. Este sostenía su cabeza en la cuerda del columpio. Se restregaba la nariz cada vez y cuando en un gesto de que había llorado bastante.

De pronto una niña de ojos perlas de su edad, con cabellos negros azulados, piel blanca como la nieve y labios rosáceos vestida con un típico kimono lila como flores rosadas, se acercó al niño pelirrojo cautelosa con cierto temblor en sus rodillas. Pero no era por el miedo de la tarde oscura sino por el frio que hacía. Ella hace uno momentos atrás se había perdido por motivo de las fiestas donde asistía mucha gente y en todo esa algarabía se soltó de las manos de su niñera. Ella ya al verse perdida deicidio ir un rato al parque alejada de toda esa fiesta y alboroto.

H-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?― pregunto la niña con ternura.

Este niño de ojos aguamarina que hasta el momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña solo hasta cuando habló. Subió lentamente su cabeza hasta toparse con unos ojos expectantes y tiernos que le transmitieron paz en ese instante. El rostro de la niña estaba completamente sonrojado y con una dulce sonrisa. Si percatarse el corazón del niño pelirrojo empezó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, con latidos más fuerte y un movimiento frenéticos en su estómago como si miles de mariposas estuvieran dentro. Se tocó el abdomen por instinto.

T-te sientes m-mal— pregunto la niña preocupada.

No es nada. Solo vete y déjame solo. — concluyó el niño sacándole la mano de la ojiperla que estaba a punto de ponerla en su hombro en señal de preocupación.

S-si no es nada por q-que e-estabas llorando. — dijo la chica sentándose en el columpio libre de al lado del pelirrojo.

Yo no estaba llorando. Solo… solo estaba— trató de explicar el chico.

Aliviando tus problemas. Te comprendo.

Lo que dijo la chica lo dejo sin habla. No podía creer que una simple niñita lo dejara mudo.

Que te parece si jugamos un poco hasta que se te pase. — dijo la niña con dulzura— Quien llegue más alto gana. — expreso la niña comenzando a mecerse.

El pelirrojo solo dejándose llevar también imitó a la ojiperla. Con cada subida y bajada el observaba su morena amiga, tenía el rostro tan hermoso su cabello ondeaba hacia adelante y atrás conforme el viento. Tenía los ojos cerrados por la absoluta paz que tenía y el pelirrojo también la imito otra vez.

Me parece q-que eres un niño m-muy fuerte no d-deberías estar llorando…— habló la ojiperla aun meciéndose.

No soy tan fuerte como crees. Si lloro cada vez y cuando. — dijo con tono de tristeza.

Sabes y-yo también era así. — deteniéndose de columpiarse. — P-pero alguien muy especial en m-mi vida me d-dijo que "Seguir llorando no soluciona nada. Solo si te caíste levántate".

Si fuera tan fácil— dijo el niño también deteniéndose.

Claro que lo es— entonces la niña sin previo aviso beso la mejilla del pelirrojo en un acto enternecedor. El niño se puso rojo de vergüenza. — Y d-dime que es lo que p-paso.

*…..*— el niño no supo que decir estaba tan sorprendido al sentir lo suaves labios de la chica en su mejilla. ― Porque besaste mi mejilla.

P-para que despertaras y m-me contestaras ― rio por lo último― es que e-estabas tan d-distraído.

Que niña más atrevida, pero me alegro que este conmigo aquí. Pensó el niño.

Yo estaba llorando porque… mi pequeño gato se murió— dijo tristemente el pelirrojo. — Era mi mejor amigo.

E-entonces de ahora en a-adelante yo seré t-tu amiga― habló entusiasmada la pequeña ojiperla.

Pero no nos conocemos — argumentó sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera.

Él no tenía amigos, solo tenía a su amado gato Mico de pelo plomo con rayas blancas, de ojo grandes y verdes. Jugaba con el todos los días y a toda hora. Simplemente lo amaba. Los días anteriores a su muerte Mico estaba totalmente enfermo, escupía sangre y no comía. Y en la mañana de hoy lo encontró muerto debajo de su cama.

Que importa si no nos conocemos. —La morena se paró en frente del chico que aún seguía sentado―Si tú me caíste bien a la primera que te vi entonces no hay nada de malo en que sea tu amiga.― le puso su suave mano en el hombro del niño. — Eso es lo que siempre esa persona especial me dice.

¿Tú debes querer mucho a esa persona?— pregunto el pelirrojo.

Claro que lo quiero y mucho. Él fue mi primer amigo y ahora tú eres el segundo amigo en mi lista. — la ojiperla dijo esto último con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro.― Ya no este triste.― le dijo esto abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

El pelirrojo se dejó vencer en los brazos de esa pequeña niña y lloro aún más. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… ¿querido?

Si pues él aunque vivía con sus dos hermanos y padre se sentía solo porque nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, no se sentía querido. El hecho de ser hijo de una aventura de su padre no les daba el derecho de tratarlo tan mal.

Hasta que al fin la encuentro señorita— gritaba una mujer que venía corriendo en dirección hacia los dos pequeños. Esa mujer era

D-Dori-san— dijo también la ojiperla separándose del pelirrojo.

Que susto me ha dado— dijo la mujer con sudor en la frente. Ha de haber corrido mucho.― Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo su padre después se pondrá molesto.― dijo esto tomándola del brazo separándola de su nuevo amigo.

Espera un momento Dori-san no me eh despedido de mi amigo.― decía la ojiperla.

Esta bien un momento nada mas.― habló la pelinegra.

Adiós… etto ¿¡C-cómo te llamas!?― preguntó sacando la lengua a modo infantil por lo despistada que fue.

Me llamo Gaara y… tu ¿cómo te llamas?— dijo el pelirrojo.

M-me llamo Hinata. G-gusto en c-concerté Amigo.

Igualmente.

N-nos vemos algún día— dijo la ojiperla dejando al pelirrojo pasmado. ― E-espero que n-no m-me olvides Gaara-chan.― sonrió al final de esta frase.

Después de esto Hinata se despidió de Gaara con un beso en la mejilla. Y en la calle esperaba un auto negro. Desde la ventana del auto se veía a la morena saludar de la mano a su nuevo amigo. Espero volverte a ver querida Hime pensó el niño saliendo de su ensoñación dirigiéndose a su casa. El niño que dò desde ese momento flechado por la pequeña. Cumpliria su promesa no la olvidaría.

Después de este sucedo han pasado diez años…


	2. Chapter 2

En una mañana resplandeciente y brillante. De ambiente fresco con una brisa refrescante y con un toque de pureza que le daban el olor de las flores con gotas de agua debido a la estruendosa lluvia que cayó ayer. Un joven se movía en la cama molesto por los rayos del sol se colaron por la rendija de la ventana. Se sentó en el filo de la cama estirando los brazos quitándose todo el sueño y pereza que tenía encima. Tomo su celular que estaba en la mesa de noche y noto que eran la siete en punto.

Siempre solía levantarse temprano pues él era un chico muy madrugador. Se fue a tomar una ducha de agua caliente. El agua caída directo a su rostro, relajándolo por completo. Su cuerpo a decir era esbelto y tenía una musculatura ni descomunal ni poco. Solo lo requerido para que las chicas mueran por él. Después de darse un baño se vistió con el uniforme del colegio.

Se vistió y bajo a preparase el desayuno. El a pesar de vivir con sus dos hermanos, Temari la mayor una hermosa rubia de veinte años y Kankuro un castaño atlético de dieciocho años. Ellos quedaron solos después de la muerte de su padre, quien le había dejado a cargo un restaurante no muy lujoso pero si tenía una clientela seguida.

Cogió su maleta y se fue hacia la parte trasera de su casa-restaurant para ir en a la escuela en bicicleta. Asistía a una escuela normal sin muchas cosas extraordinarias ni nada. Su vida era común y corriente. Mientras iba montado en su bicicleta observa todo a su alrededor las personas dirigiéndose a su trabajo, los locales recién abriendo. Después sin previo aviso se le cruzó alguien e hizo un intento fallido por esquivarla, cayo con todo y bicicleta encima de la persona y está haciendo caer y quebrar lo que tuviese en las manos. En el último momento el pelirrojo logro patear la bicicleta lejos para que no cayera encima de la persona despistada.

El chico de ojos aguamarina había caído de espaldas en el suelo quedando la "persona" encima de él y este chico la tenía abrazada, en señal de protección.

— Estas bien— preguntó el chico en tono indiferente. Él distinguió claramente que era una chica porque mientras la abrazaba por la cintura noto que era más pequeña que la de un hombre.

— Etto Si estoy bien— dijo la chica levantándose de encima del pelirrojo sonrojada. Y se dio cuenta que el chico que la había salvado era su "amigo".— ¿¡Gaara-kun!?.— aún más sonrojada.

— Matsuri… Buenos días— dijo con amabilidad también levantándose. No le sorprendía que la persona con que había tropezado era ella. Ya que se ha hecho rutina casi siempre desde que iban en secundaria cuando la conoció.

— Buenos días Gaara-kun. Lo siento por mi torpeza. — dijo esta castaña de ojos negros, tenía una figura esbelta no era alta solo le llegaba al pelirrojo hasta por debajo de su barbilla. — No volverá a suceder.— habló inclinándose haciendo reverencia sonrojada y nerviosa.

— Llevas diciendo eso siempre Matsuri— dijo en tono de burla el castaño. — No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a estos golpes mañaneros —se burló de nuevo él haciendo enojar un poco a cierta castaña que infló los mofletes.

— No seas tan malo Gaara-kun, que no siempre ocurre esto. — se defendió la ojinegra.

— Oh no, claro que no— sonrió sarcástico el pelirrojo.

Sonrisa que cautivo una vez más el corazón de la castaña. Ella ha amado a Gaara desde que lo conoció, exactamente en primer año de secundaria. Antes él era una persona que no se juntaba con nadie, siempre andaba solo, sin amigos. Pero ella cogió valentía y le habló. Desde ese instante todo lo contrario a la apariencia que hacía notar el pelirrojo, oscuro, frio y sombrío, cuando le trato una palabras con él descubrió que tenía un corazón sensible y que necesitaba de afecto. Ella misma se prometió no dejar solo a Gaara.

— ¿Qué fue lo que se quebró?

— ¡Ah cierto!— dijo preocupada esta chica de ojos negros fijando su vista en el artefacto roto. — No… no puede ser mi madre se va a enojar. Rompí su florero favorito— decía con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Dime Matsuri que hacías con ese florero— preguntó él

— Yo solo lo iba a hacer pintarlo. — Decía la castaña tratando de unir la minúscula parte que se deprendió del jarrón.

— ¿Por qué ibas a volver lo a pintar?.

— Ya e-estaba casi opaco y había perdido e-el color. Y pues decidí d-darle una retocada— lloraba ella.

— Hay Matsuri siempre haciendo cosas que complazcan a los demás.— le dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la chica acariciándole lentamente el cabello. Acto que causó que la chica se le subieran toda la sangre a la cara. —Eso es lo que me gusta de tì. — después de lo dicho la castaña estática y sin habla. — Escucha pequeña Matsuri. Después de clase te acompaño a repararlo y a pintarlo. Sí. — le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Arigato… Gaara-kun. — aunque no le gustaba que le dijera "pequeña" porque la hacía sentir que nunca llegaran hacer más que amigos.

Al rato de este suceso. El chico poseedor de los ojos aguamarina se ofreció a llevar a su amiga a la escuela. Esta con gusto aceptó. Pero no sin antes decirle que deje ese jarrón en su casa. Donde se había chocado era nada más ni nada menos que en el portón de la misma. Así que le quedaba cerca. Matsuri se subió en la parte trasera de la bicicleta.

— Agárrate fuerte eh. — dijo el chico.

La ojinegra se dispuso a garrar de la cintura de él, dudo un momento pero al final lo hizo.

— Así está bien Gaara-kun.

— Perfecto

Qué maravilla se siente ir recostada en la espalda de tu amor platónico. Iba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada segundo que estaba con él. Mientras Gaara pedaleaba a un ritmo normal se detuvo por que había una luz roja. Esto fue sentido por la chica pero no abrió los ojos ya se imaginó que se detuvo por el semáforo.

El chico dueño de ojos aguamarina espero hasta que se cambiara de luz. En la calle perpendicular a la que estaba él como estaba en verde podían andar los carros. Un auto negro pasó justo en frente de este chico pelirrojo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Gaara vio que en la parte trasera del auto iba una joven de piel de porcelana y nívea recostada en la ventana del mismo. Observó claramente sus ojos, eran dos perlas hermosas. Con un cabellos negro que ondeaban libremente en el aire.

Entonces a Gaara le vinieron los recuerdos cuando él tenía seis años. "Esa chica se parecía mucho a la niña de hace diez años" recordó. Le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de seguirla. Si era aquella niña que lo consoló hace ya tantos años había terminado su búsqueda y al fin podría estar con ella. Sintió felicidad como nunca lo había sentía antes. Después de esa tarde oscura en que la conoció nunca la olvido es más siempre se le venía a la mente esa hermosa sonrisa y esos sonrojos tan encantadores que atraparon su corazón.

Quería seguirla y quitarse esa duda.

— ¡Matsuri bájate pronto!— dijo exaltado y emocionado por la esperanza de que esa chica sea "su Hinata".

— Pero Gaara-kun que pasa— dijo la castaña sorprendida por la proposición del chico.

— No hay tiempos de explicación.¡ Bájate ya!— dijo airado.

Esto dejo estupefacta a la chica que sin más remedio bajó con su mochila. Tenía la mirada triste y con ganas de llorar. No entendía la reacción repentina de Gaara, él siempre había sido una chico tranquilo.

— P-pero Gaara-kun tenemos que ir a clases…— replicó ella pero ya tarde porque el chico de ojos aguamarina se había ido. — Gaara-kun porque…porque me dejas sola…— dijo tristemente para después seguir su camino hacia el colegio. — Porque siempre es lo mismo… te alejas más de mí…

En otra parte un chico iba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta siguiendo a un auto negro. Ya de unos cinco minutos de persecución el auto negro se desvió hacia un parque.

"No puede ser ese parque es…" pensó el pelirrojo.

— Srta. Hyuga ya llegamos— dijo el conductor.

— Arigato Ko-san.

Del auto negro se bajó una hermosa chica que traía un vestido amarillo pastel de tiritas hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias cerradas. Esta chica de ojos perlas fue a recordar viejos tiempos al parque donde un día conoció a un niño para después ser amigos. La tímida chica se dirigió hasta unos columpios. Se sentó y se meció lentamente con la cabeza para atrás. Dejándose llevar por el momento.

— Hasta que volviste Hinata…— dijo el pelirrojo con tono de añoranza.


	3. Chapter 3

La morena mientras se mecía lentamente como recordando lo que paso allí mismo hace ya diez años. Fue un pequeño pero hermoso e inolvidable recuerdo. Que habrá pasado con mi amigo pelirrojo. No me acuerdo de su nombre y eso que le pregunte. Debe ser por lo despistada que soy. Rio con ternura por el último pensamiento. Desde el día que lo vio por última vez siempre recordó las espesas y cristalinas lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro. Aquello le había parecido tan familiar. Ese pelirrojo de aquella vez, que se convirtió en su amigo, tenía algo que la hacía acercarse y conocer más de él. Además lo que a ella le hizo agitar su corazón fue esa mirada triste y pura del niño.

Siempre soñaba que lo volvía a ver, pero claro, un poco más grande. ¿Sera apuesto?¿Sera amable?¿Todavía la recordará? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué no recuerda el nombre del pelirrojo?. Por qué no se acordaba de su nombre. Que frustración. Pero la hermosa dueña de los ojos perlas se conformaba con solo recordar su rostro y especialmente sus ojos. Ese color de ojos aguamarina que la atraparon. Desde que se fue del país creía que nunca más iba a volver. Se ponía triste no poder ver a su primer amor, aunque él no lo supiera, claro está.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos con un rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa tonta. Que de la nada escucho una voz tan familiar que tuvo que atender mejor a esa voz pero ya no la volvió a oír más. Así que por instinto y con un vuelco en el corazón subió su mirada encontrándose con otra que la impacto y la hizo quedarse muda de la impresión. Parpadeo varias veces para saber si esa imagen era juego de su imaginación. Pero no.

— Hinata hasta que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar— dijo el pelirrojo extrañado con la reacción de su recién encontrada "amiga".

La hermosa chica no podía articulas palabra alguna. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de solitarias lagrimas que bajaban por su bella cara. El pelirrojo instintivamente le limpio las lágrimas con su dedo. Esta chica al contacto de la piel del chico con la de ella se estremeció un poco pero por fin ya no era su imaginación. Ese chico estaba allí mirándola, tocando su rostro. Y como si nada sintió como sus cerebro desbloqueó algo y recordó el nombre del chico.

— Gaara-chan eres tú — dijo esta morena dudosa. — No es un espejismo.

— No es un espejismo. Estoy aquí contigo ahora. — dijo él sacando el dedo del rostro de la chica.

— ¡Que felicidad! Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a encontrar. — dijo está emocionada levándose de un respingón del asiento. — Estas tan cambiado.

— Nunca te conocí así tan enérgica Hinata. — dijo este sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amor platónico.

— Etto yo .Estoy realmente feliz.

Dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos haciendo que el corazón de pelirrojo latirá muy rápido y sentía que bombeaba más sangre de lo normal. Después de este encuentro tan esperado por los dos decidieron pasar el día juntos, conociendo lo cambiada que estaba Konoha desde la última vez. No sin antes darle un pequeño discurso a Gaara del porque hizo eso con sus amiga Matsuri. Según para ella fue algo tan descortés. Pero el chico no entendía del todo porque fue descortés. No lo entendía.

Cualquiera que los viera por la calle pensaría que son amigos tan cercanos. Gaara se sentó en el otro columpio mientras Hinata le avisaba a su conductor que ya había encontrado lo que vino a buscar en ese parque así que le pidió que se fuera que ella lo llamaba cuando lo necesitara

Estuvieron en el parque conversando y descubrieron que tenían tantas cosas en común. Les gustaba el mismo sabor de helado "rompasas". Le gusta el mismo tipo de música. Les gusta el mismo deporte la "natación". La hermosa chica de los ojo plata comentó que ella campeona de su instituto.

Ya después de pasar casi dos horas conversando, riendo de una que otra broma. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y el pelirrojo le dijo a Hinata que le enseñaría lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad y también aprovecharían para comer algo.

— Que hermosa esta la ciudad— dijo una alegre ojiplata. — Parece como si me hubiera ido diez años.

— Déjame decirte que así lo fue— dijo divertido Gaara.

—Es cierto— rió la bella morena (es por el cabello)— ¿Todavía vivirá por aquí?— preguntó al aire Hinata un poco dudosa y con un poco de tristeza.

— De quien hablas Hinata. — habló él deteniéndose a su paso antes de entrar a un restaurante donde servían pasteles y dulces.

— De mi primer amigo… No sè si todavía vive aquí.

— Entonces por qué no los buscamos— dijo con tono de comprensión. — Pero será después de comer.

— ¡Lo dices en serio Gaara-kun!— gritó emocionada la morena. — ¡Eres mi héroe!— dijo esto para después abrazarlo.

Gaara solo se quedó estático en su puesto y otra vez sintió la calidez de la Hyuga. Se sonrojó.

— Bueno entremos de una vez— dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo.

— Si…— prosiguió un poco embobado.

Durante el pequeño desayuno de ellos dos se conocieron más a fondo. Hinata pudo conocer más de Gaara y a su vez él pudo conocer más acerca de ella. Era como si esos diez años solo había servido para aumentar el amor que le tenía Gaara a Hinata. Cada vez que ella sonreía o hacia un puchero se le derretía el corazón y él pensaba que quería estar con ella siempre.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a buscar al amigo de la Hyuga. Pero después cayeron en cuenta que estaría en el colegio. Se olvidaron que Gaara se había escapado de ir al colegio.

— Lo siento Hinata me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. — dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

— No te preocupes.

— Y, ¿en qué instituto estudia?

— No se— dijo ella también avergonzada.

— Está bien buscaremos después. Pero ahora a divertirnos.

— ¡Hai!

Después de esto se fueron a pasear por toda la ciudad para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue la hora. Se divirtieron mucho. Visitaron todo los lugares hermosos que tenía esa ciudad. Pasaron como casi dos horas y media vagando por ahí.

— Como… Como se llama tu amigo— preguntó que se le había pasado por alto un detalle tan importante.

— Pues que raro que me preguntes eso ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cualquiera me lo pregunta al principio tal vez. — dijo en tono de burla ella. — En que andabas pensando ah!— señaló acusatoriamente ella con un puchero divertido. — Acaso en tu novia.

Gaara se quedó pensativo después de todo lo que dijo ella. Si es verdad él solo pensaba en ella durante toda esa conversación, contestaba como robot pero realmente solo la veía y pensaba a ella. Y se le pasó por alto el preguntar por el nombre del amigo de Hinata.

— Yo no tengo novia

— En serio. ¿Por qué?— dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Porque ya estoy enamorado de una chica y solo quiero que ella sea mi novia. — dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio acercándose lentamente a Hinata hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara tenía el corazón desbocado por la cercanía que tenía con esa hermosa chica de ojos per. Esta estaba toda sonrojada, gesto que le pareció más que adorable a él. Haciendo que ya no se aguantara más. Se iba acercando lentamente. Hinata no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y en un movimiento sutil solo se alejó de él a un paso atrás. Al sentir este movimiento Gaara se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan imprudente y osado.

— Yo lo siento Hinata solamente yo…

— No te preocupes Gaara-kun. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. —dijo con tono de culpa ella. — Aunque déjame decirte que yo también tengo a alguien en mi corazón. Le pertenece desde el día que me fui y lo vi por última vez.

A lo que dijo ella el chico dueño de los ojos aguamarina se quedó sin palabras. Estaba escuchando había dicho que estaba enamorada del niño que vio por última vez. Entonces Hinata también se había enamorado de él.

— Eso quiere decir que tu Hinata estas enamorada de…— dijo con tono de esperanza.

— Si Gaara-kun estoy enamorada de mi primer amigo que se convirtió también en mi primer amor. — dijo sonriente sonrojada.

No era esa respuesta la que esperaba él. Se sintió un completo idiota como pudo pensar que él seria esa persona dueño del corazón de Hinata.

— Lamento haber hecho que pienses mal. Lo siento. Lo siento. — Dijo con una lagrimas pequeñas lágrimas en su ojos. — Nunca debí hacer que me ayudaras a buscar a Naruto-kun.

Lo habían rechazado. Él siempre rechazaba a las chicas porque siempre pensaba en Hinata. Ahora entendía a aquellas muchachas que se iban llorando por culpa de él. Se sintió como miles de agujas se clavaran en su pecho. Se tragó la tristeza y puso una mano una mano en el hombro de ella.

— Está bien Hinata. No llores así— terminó diciéndolo con un a dulce sonrisa, pero después se mostró inquieto con desesperación. Se dio cuenta que pasó de largo algo importante. — Hinata repite el nombre que dijiste.

— Naruto-kun.

— Él es tu amigo. Por qué no lo mencionaste antes. — dijo haciendo como si nada paso. — Yo lo conozco. Su nombre completo en Naruto Uzumaki cierto.

— Si es cierto. — dijo emocionada.

— Él está en mi curso en el instituto Konoha. — dijo él con un poco de dolor por dentro, pero tampoco podía obligar a Hinata a amarlo. Como dijo ella que lo considera su amigo y así se va quedar para suerte de él. — Vamos rápido que ya están por salir.

— Gracias— dijo la morena.

— No hay por qué.

Después de esta conmovedora parte se dirigieron en la bicicleta de Gaara a toda velocidad hacia el Instituto Konoha.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte!

— ¡Hai!

No sé por qué paso pero le sintió un deja-vu. Sintió por un leve momento que Matsuri lo agarraba por la cintura diciéndole cosa graciosa como siempre pasaba. Sonrió inconscientemente. Qué raro pensó. Hinata se percató de esto y ella también sonrió porque reconocía esa sonrisa, ella se ponía así mismo cuando pensaba en su Naruto-kun.

— Ya llegamos Hinata — dijo ya con poco aliento el pelirrojo.

— Que rápido conduces.

— Pues para que veas que nuca llego tarde. —al decir esto los dos rieron.

Esto fue visto por una castaña que los vio por casualidad desde el patio donde estaba haciendo deportes.

— Oye Matsuri mira ahí esta Sabaku-no. — dijo una compañera de clases. — Esta con una chica bastante hermosa y se ve que es de clase.

— Ese chico apunta alto— dijo otra burlona.

— Si es verdad es muy hermosa hasta hacen linda pareja. — dijo otra.

— Ya cállense, no fastidien— dijo enojada y celosa Matsuri por los comentarios tan molesto de sus compañeras de clases.

Ella no tenía amigas en el instituto solo compañeras, solo tenía a Gaara que lo consideraba como una amigo pero no sabía si el la consideraba como una amiga. Eso dolía bastante. Ella esta enamorada de él perdidamente. Y estar viéndolo con una chica, además de muy guapa, sentía que su corazón se partía en dos. La verdad no lo culpaba ella era bastante torpe y no era tan buena alumna como él y de paso no eran tan bonita como aquella morena con la que estaba riendo amenamente. ¿Será ella a la que estaba en la limosina en la mañana?¿Será la novia de Gaara?

— ¡Chicas que pasa aquí regresen a trotar!— gritó el profesor de educación física acercándose a la rejas para ver lo que sucedía. — Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí si es el joven Sabaku-no con su novia.

— Así que se fugó por eso— dijo un chico que al ver tal alboroto de las chicas dejo de trotar y observó también. — Que suerte tiene ese tipo. — dijo celoso.

No escuchaba nada de lo que decían sus compañeros. No podía moverse ni articular palabra estaba ahí solo viendo a Gaara conversar y reír con ella.

— Gaara-kun me siento observada.—dijo volteando hacia el patio donde estaba un pocos de chicos y chicas acumulados en la rejas mirándolo fijamente

— No te preocupes Hinata son lo de mi salón. —dijo normalmente pero a lo que vio a o maestro se puso incómodo. — Estoy en problemas un maestro me ha visto.

— Lo siento una vez más.

— Ya deja decir lo siento. Soy buen estudiante así que no me darán sanciones fuertes.— dijo tomándola por los hombros

— Está bien— dijo la chica sonriéndole de manera cálida.

Cosa que hizo gritar a las chicas de emoción aunque no podían oír nada se percibía según ellas el ambiente romántico. Ahora si Matsuri ya no pudo más y se retiró de allí lentamente pasando entre sus compañeros llorando. Iba con la cabeza agachada hacia el baño y no se dio cuenta que habia chocado con alguien y los dos se dieron en el hombro.

— Lo siento. Soy muy torpe. — Dijo sin levantar la mirada caminado lentamente.

— No hay problema…— dijo el misterioso chico pero creo que la castaña no lo oyó. — Que pasa. Oigan chicos regresemos a la práctica.

— Espera un rato Uzumaki, no vez que Gaara-san está aquí y apareció con una chica muy hermosa. — dijo un chico.

— ¡En serio, déjame ver!— dijo casi con un grito.

El conocía a Gaara mas bien lo conocía desde el primer año de colegio. Se hicieron muy amigos aunque eran tan diferentes. Pero de una u otra formas eran parecidos. Se sintió traicionado por no mencionarle que estaba saliendo con una chica. "Que mezquino es". Se abrió paso entre la multitud. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía en la cara se le borró. Su corazón palpito con fuerza al ver aquella chica. Si sus ojos no les fallaban era Hinata "su primer amor" y el "único".Habia tenido novias pero... Nunca la había podido olvidar sus ojos, su cabello, su bella sonrisa, su amabilidad, su voz tan tierna, sus adorables tartamudeos. En fin recordaba todo ella aunque ahora estaba más hermosa. Había crecido y bastante. Tenía una figura que hacía que todo hombre babeara. Estaba tan linda. Entonces él…

— ¡Hinata!— gritó el rubio de ojos azules asustando a todos a sus alrededor.

La nombrada sintió que su corazón se le salió de su pecho. Reconocería esa tan enérgica voz, aunque cambia un poco por los años. Entonces ella volteo hacia la dirección donde provenía esa voz y su mundo entero dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. No podía creer lo que su ojos presenciaba un rubio alto de ojos azules con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y ejercitado trepaba por las rejas para luego saltar y venir corriendo con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— grito con su delicada voz estática en su puesto.

Gaara que presenciaba todo solo estaba allí viendo todo el espectáculo solo atino a ver a otro lado donde a lo lejos diviso a una chica castaña que iba con un aura depresiva a lo lejos. Se dio cuenta que era Matsuri. Dejó solo al reencuentro de los dos enamorados porque claramente se veía que lo estaban. Siguió a la pequeña Matsuri.

Ante la mirada de toso los alumnos y del profesor que pensó "Eh fallado como maestro" para luego irse todo deprimido decepcionado. Naruto fue directamente abrazar a Hinata y la levantó y la giro en el aire.

— Naruto-kun ... me mareo— gritó ella sonriendo con una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Eres tú no estoy soñando— dijo alegre él rubio todavía sin poder creerlo.

— Si soy yo.

Después de esto el ojiazul la bajo pero no la soltó de su fina cintura. Se quedaron viendo los por segundos mirándose fijamente. Naruto alzo una mano y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para decir:

— Te extrañe tanto.

— Yo también te extrañe ...y mucho.

— Cumpliste tu promesa y eso me alegra. — por su parte la morena asintió. — No pude decir esto antes de que te fueras. Te amo…

Esta no podía creer de lo que dijo el rubio solo por impulso de su cuerpo se acercó a él más y lo beso. El rubio se sorprendió por la acción osada de ella pero lo recibió gustoso.

— Naruto-kun, Te amo. — los dos se abrazaron ante la mirada eufórica de todos los presentes, uno felices y otros celosos.

* * *

Reedite este cap, porque al parecer decia mucho Naruto-kun. Disfruten.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara buscaba a Matsuri aunque un poco sin ganas. Dolía saber que tu primer amor se haya ido así no más. Pero el mismo tiene la culpa, se encapricho tanto con Hinata que ahora dolía como si te clavaran mil agujas en el corazón y luego te las quitaran una por una. Pero de uno u otra forma le gustaba ver que a Hinata con esa dulce sonrisa que lo enamoró.

Este apuesto chico de ojos aguamarina camina sin rumbo. "Donde se habrá metido Matsuri". El pasó muy cerca de los baños de mujeres que estaban en el patio. Creyó que ahí estaba la castaña obviamente. Él quería saber porque la chica de ojos negros tenía la mirada triste y vacía. No muy común en la Matsuri que siempre veía a cada hora. Era sonriente y muy enérgica. Tenía un cierto parecido a Naruto ya que eran tan positivos y hasta resultaba se tedioso tratarlos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba le agradaba estar con ella. Desde que la conoció ella sonreía y nunca la había visto llorar.

Y cuando vio por un milisegundo esa mirada triste de la chica aumento su dolor más que por el rechazo de Hinata.¿ Por qué será? . Bueno ni le mismo podía entender lo que sentía. Que molestia. De pronto oyó algo singular. Pues eran sonidos como si alguien estuviera llorando. Entonces por simple deducción era su _pequeña_ Matsuri. Que rayos pensaba _su_ desde cuando la castaña era de su propiedad. Que dolor de cabeza.

Entonces debatiéndose entre entrar o no al baño de mujeres. Puede que solo este ella o quizás haya muchas chicas. Pero decidió entrar ya que todas las chicas estaban en clase y las que estaban en le patio estaban haciendo deportes. Entro el paraíso prohibido para los chicos. Eran tan distintos a su baño. Este olía a fresa y era fresco. Qué decir del baño de hombres que no se comparaba con el de las chicas. Era limpio pero no era como el de las chicas. En fin no sé porque pienso en trivialidades. Bufó.

Entro despacio sin hacer mucho ruido pero estaba sonrojado nunca antes había entrado a un baño de mujeres. En fin entro y cerró la puerta con seguro no vaya a ser que entre alguien y los encuentre en una situación incómoda o algo por el estilo.

Matsuri estaba en uno de los baños conteniendo un poco su llanto pero no pudo más y lloró diciendo:

— Soy… una tonta muy… muy tonta — repetía amargamente la castaña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo dentro de uno de los baños con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas. — Como pude pensar que Gaara se fijaría en mí — gritó lo último.

Gaara mientras se hallaba en shock, si apenas lo lograba asimilar. Matsuri enamorada de él. Era algo imposible. Bueno según él. Porque nunca mostro rastro de ese amor. O era que él estaba tan encaprichado con Hinata su primer amor que no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía su amiga hacia a él.

El escuchaba el llanto Matsuri no sabía que hacer así que solo consiguió moverse hasta llegar en frente de la puerta del baño que se encontraba su amiga y dio dos golpes no tan fuertes pero lo suficiente para que seas audibles.

—Está ocupado…— dijo apenas la chica pero los golpes siguieron era tres hasta seis golpes a la puerta pero cada vez eran más desesperantes según Matsuri. — ¿Que estas sorda o qué? ¡He dicho que está ocupado!— después de esto se levantó furiosa y abrió la puerta para gritarle aún mas a la persona molesta pero se encontró con un pecho pero no era el de una mujer puesto que era demasiado plano así que subió su mirada y su mirada se quedó perdida en dos ojos aguamarina que la observaban tristemente. — Gaara-kun…

— Matsuri yo

— ¿Que haces aquí, en el baño de mujeres?— dijo por lo bajo secándose las lágrimas.

— Vine a disculparme contigo— dijo tomando su pequeña mano sacándola hacia afuera del baño encarándola.

— N-no sé de q-qué hablas— trató de hablar ella pero no podía. De que tenía que disculparse él. Si ni siquiera le había hecho nada. Bueno quizás eso era el problema que él no intentara más que solo ser su amigo.

— Tan inocente como siempre— dijo antes de besar suavemente su frente. El solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y lo que su corazón le dictaba. Al parecer intentar querer Matsuri no iba a ser tan difícil.

Como un simple roce en su frente podría provocar desmayos en ella. Ese chico la traía loca. Pero bueno el solo lo hace porque es amable. Nada más.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no con tu novia…?— preguntó mas solo para confirmar si eso era cierto.

— Mi novia. Que te refieres a Hinata— decía un poco extrañado alejándose unos pocos centímetros de ella.

— Así que se llama Hinata. Que nombre y chica tan linda— pronuncio dándose media vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a Gaara. — Vaya sabes elegir muy bien a tus novias. — dijo volteándose con un falsa sonrisa. — Pues salgamos a conocerla. Me muero por escuchar su voz que apuesto ha de ser melodiosa. — lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo y comportarse como la buena amiga que es. Se dispuso a dar un paso para salir pero la voz de Gaara la detuvo.

— Estas equivocada Matsuri Hinata no es mi novia. Solo es un vieja amiga.— sintió que su corazón volvió a latir

— En serio… ¡Lo que me dices es verdad!— estaba tan contenta que no se contuvo y abrazó con todo lo que tenía a su amor. Pero este después de unos segundos del abrazo lo deshizo. Hizo muy mal en abrazarlo. Se le olvido que nunca había abrazado a Gaara y ahora lo hacía así sin más. Que boba fui pensó ella. — Dis-dis-disculpa Gaara. — se apresuró a decir con las manos en su cara de vergüenza.

— Por qué lo hiciste— preguntó el pelirrojo con tono un poco molesto.

— En serio no quería hacerlo Gaara. Bueno si quería hacerlo. Pero no debí hacerlo. — se justificaba ella pero el chico se acercó con esos hipnotizantes ojos aguamarina que siempre la cautivaban. — Yo no volveré jamás jamás intentar abrazarte. — dijo con una fuerte contracción en el estómago es que era toda mentira ella quería abrazarlo y quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

— Mi Matsuri no vuelvas a decir que nunca más me abrazaras. — dijo esto y ya no se contuvo y beso los tibios y sensibles labios de la castaña.

Después de uno segundos la chica correspondió al beso que duro como dos minutos. Después se separaron lentamente pero ella al no saber besar muy bien rasgó con sus dientes el labio inferior causándole un leve herida. Este solamente sintió un pequeño dolor.

— Lo siento Gaara. Mira lo que te hice. Soy una boba. — dijo apenada.

— No te preocupes, me alegro que conmigo tuvieras tu primer beso. — dijo en un tono cariñoso.

— Esta se sonrojó al máximo con es que sabía eso. Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué la besó?.

— Por qué me besaste Gaara.

— Porque entendí que tú eres la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado queriéndome y amándome en silencio.

Esta solo lloró con las palabras de su mejor amigo.

— Gaara yo te amo.

Dijo finalmente enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

— Matsuri te prometo que llegaré a amarte así como tú lo haces pero por ahora te quiero. — Dijo levemente sonrojado. — Y además de quererte quiero que seas mi novia.

— P-p-pero por supuesto Gaara. Yo acepto todo lo que venga de ti, pero lo que más quiero de ti es tu amor. — después de esto brincó y se colgó del cuello de su chico favorito.

—Matsuri me rompes el cuello. — bromeó y se besaron otra vez.

Pasaron casi cinco meses en los que Hinata y Gaara se hicieron más amigos. Matsuri contenta con su nuevo novio además conoció a fondo a Hinata y se volvió una gran amiga. Ni que decir de Naruto siempre mimaba a su princesa de ojos perlas. Las dos parejas salían en citas de cuatro se divertían muchísimo. Hasta que le día más esperaba por la castaña llegó.

—Mi pequeña y bellísima Matsuri me has cautivado el corazón. Quiero decirte que yo, el sombrío Gaara así como tú me llamabas, te ama. Yo te Amo Matsuri.

— Gaara por fin puedo decir que mi príncipe está aquí.

— Pues tú eres mi princesa.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. =) NH22JONYDANY10 :3


End file.
